midnight_cinderella_ikemen_royal_romancesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayvis Harneit
Rayvis Harneit is an Archduke of Stein and is trying to improve Stein's relationship with other countries, like Wysteria. Background The Harneit family, Rayvis’ family, is described as a “distinguished” family in Stein. This family, however, is not his own; in his route teaser, he tells the MC that he is “Not a child of this family, not a true child… Rather, I am not even a man of Stein.” Rayvis, as said above, doesn't hail from Stein, rather from Bergenia, the country where Robert also came from. Bergenia was destroyed by war. Rayvis’ father, who is not his true father, passed down the position of family head to Rayvis, and he has now “expanded their territory” significantly, but this was done without drawing criticism from others, indicating that Rayvis did it cleanly, or at least in a way which was accepted or liked by those around him. Rayvis' true parents, are deceased. When they were alive, they were wealthy and were advisers to the King of Bergenia. They died during the annex of Alder protecting Robert. Rayvis' true last name was Klein. He resides in Stein and is a archduke there, but little more is known about him than that. Attempts to find out information about him have been unsuccessful by Giles, but the latter is wary of him, which would suggest that he has a formidable reputation of some sort. Appearance Rayvis has slightly wavy, chocolate brown hair with pale navy blue eyes. He has a strong yet lean body build and he has one black ear cuff on his right ear at the top, although it’s thin, and a simple black stud in the same earlobe. Clothes: He has a black cape (length unknown) draped over his right shoulder, held on by a strap around his back, and then an intricate, extravagant jacket underneath. This has grey patterns on the arms and front, and has silver trimmings along the lapel, the latter having additional silver decorations. The front closes with the right side fastening over the left with silver buttons, and he has a crimson handkerchief peeking out of his left breast pocket. Underneath, he wears a white cravat with an elegant silver band sat around it. This has one cerulean stone set in its center, surrounded by a silver points. Under this, he wears another black shirt of some sort, and then another white one beneath this. He also has a large sword on his left side, indicating that he’s right-handed. Personality On many occasions the princess has stated that Rayvis has a flat and hard to read expression. His manner is cool, calm and composed. He seems to be quite impassive most of the time, but has moments of showing very mild emotion when something serious is happening or is talking about his deceased family. He’s also been seen to be quite fond of dogs, and he doesn’t become angered when approached by them out of the blue, indicating that he’s not inherently short-tempered or unkind. He’s now been described as “the perfect person”, and as “having no flaws”, which shows that he has a very strong, very confident way of controlling himself around others. Trivia * Rayvis has a pet wolf named Rook ** He is named that because he often steals the rook chess piece * His star sign is Pisces * He is the newest suitor to have his route released * He is fond of chess * He also happens to play the violin (if you choose him for the 4th Anniversary Event, you'll see) Category:Suitors